Two spys
by Wavecat
Summary: Longarm gets busted as Shockwave by Gearscreech (OC) another Decepticon spy. Though he still agrees to help her in her mission.


Gearscreech and the fun I had writing this are the only things I own about this. This was done for two real world friends.

"Longarm Decepticons attacking." My vice rings as I skid around the last corner separating me from the communications hub. Said mec turns to me as I skid in seemingly startled. "Gearscreech what do you mean the scanners don't show anything?" The gun metal gray mec responds turning his back to me again. With a snarl I lunge slamming into his back knocking him into the computers. I lock my fangs into the Prime's shoulder armor pulling him to the ground with a violent jerk. The frame under me began to shift forcing me to release the Autobot and distance myself. A large purple frame looms up much taller than me now. "That was not a wise move Autobot", a familiar voice informs. Drawing my optics up to the new form, I take a few steps back. "Shockwave", I gasp turning my helm down in a show of respect, the motion revealing the purple insignia on the front of my scruff plaiting. "A Decepticon? I was meant to be the only one here", the scientist counters his one optic glowing brightly. "I wouldn't know Sir, they just sent me in this solar cycle". I mumble helm still held down. "I am to make a distraction for the head command so we may attack unseen." My voice strengthens as I speak a bit more. "Follow me, when we reach our destination send out a distress signal. Do so only for a moment though". The Decepticon begins to order as I follow him from the base and into the rust fields. At a small servo motion I start up the signal "Attention SOS Prime captured and Decepticons", I cut the choppy transmission. Turning to Shockwave I begin to ask what is on my mind. "Now what Sir they'll find the signal even though it was short?" The mec gives a nod and pulls a sharp claw up his own stabilizer to leave a shallow gash in the color. "Simple we fight. It is only logical. When an acceptable amount of damage is done, we act as if the attackers have run and return to the Autobot base ,as if nothing has happened." While Shockwave shifts into Longarm's form, his voice transforms as well. "If you say so Sir alright", I growl as I fall into a weak fighting stance, ready for the officer to strike.

"What in the name of Primus made you think taking on a Decepticon commander on your own was a good idea?" Ratchet's bellow rings through the halls as I sit on one of the medical births watching him tend to Longarm's damage. "They had Boss. Do you think I'd leave him to them if I could maybe free him?", I rumble looking up at the raging CMO, doing my best to seem submissive. Ratchet gives a gusty ex-vent and slaps me upside the helm making me flinch. "You are still to wild to be put on the most simple base task, aren't you Gearscreech?", he asks rhetorically. Turning to Longarm he continues "I need a tool from storage I'll be right back." As the older medic turns the corner outside the med bay, I turn to Shockwave and raise an optic ridge."Do you think anyone really believes _**we **_ chased off a Decepticon by ourselves, I mean we are kind of the misfits of the Autobots?",while watching the doors closely. "No I'd suppose not but as you and I well know we are the misfits for the simple reason that we do not actually belong." The scientist in disguise acknowledges turning to me. With a chirp I lunge across the small space between the two births to land next to Shockwave. "I'm just sorry you ended up needing to spend over an earth hour in here listening to Ratchet the hatchet go off on me." I whimper gently rubbing my helm against his chest. As he freezes I come to realize I may have rubbed against a gash in the armor in front of me. "Pardon. May I tend that? The less damage the less time in here." I suggest tilting my helm to get a better look at the gash. At a slight nod I lean forward and lap tenderly at the damage earning a strange sound from the gun metal gray bot. "There it will heal faster now, then if Ratchet alone tried to help self repairs along." I quickly brace myself before jumping to the floor as Ratchet comes back. "If you want to _**spar**_ again Longarm lets find a safer place Okay?" I purr with a smile on my maw, and head for the doors with tail held high. Over my shoulder just before the doors close, I can clearly hear Ratchet asking Longarm. "What the slag is the green slime on your armor?" With a manic laugh I head off down the hall of the enemy base, thinking how the other Decepticon spy will explain my last actions to the mean Autobot medic.


End file.
